


Reawakening

by ephemeral_genesis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Plot Twist, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_genesis/pseuds/ephemeral_genesis
Summary: Vanitas wakes up and loses a bet with Ventus. Ft. Sora’s banshee-ass screaming.





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. This was just to see if I improved at writing and my friend told me to publish it.

My sense of touch came back to me first. But there was nothing to be felt, for I floated in suspension, back slightly arched, arms at my sides. I opened my eyes as much as I could, anticipating an overload of light flooding into my retinas and having to blink painfully several times to adjust, but there wasn’t much to be seen, much to my surprise. The only light indicating I was actually somewhere came from...behind me. 

This place was familiar. I’d been here so many times. 

I started to turn around to face the source of the light, but—

Crack. 

Ow. Well fuck, it hurt. My body had been floating in midair for so long that my bones stiffened up, locked into their place, my muscles unfamiliar to the extra flow of blood and movement. I felt like I was a baby learning to move. So many times I’d been in battle, dancing around my opponent with ease, but this time I wondered if I could even walk properly. 

When my feet met the glass of my heart, I got my answer. No, I couldn’t walk well. It was as if my legs had fallen asleep, except they felt normal, without the strange, thick between-pain-and-tickling cloth covering them, if not a little sensitive. I fell to the ground once, and then another time, and another, forcing me to settle for crawling across the glass to the center. So much for teasing Ventus about being a sheltered, naïve baby, because now I was the one crawling across their own heart, as if discovering its existence for the first time. 

Just how much time has passed?, I wondered to myself as a warm, bright light enveloped me, and it was almost as if I could feel it, a warm blanket wrapping a baby up tightly, soothing away all its irrational fears and anxieties of something or someone precious showing its back to it and walking away. 

When the light died down, I felt the bare skin of my back in contact with something smooth, cold and hard. I opened my eyes again, this time having to readjust and perform those dreaded rounds of painful blinking and adjusting. Once I could finally see, several faces—all familiar— greeted me. 

Well, no, not really. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

A much ruder form of acknowledgement. 

The first face I focused on was much older than I’d remembered. Spiky round hair similar to mine, except it was brown, framed a familiar face. His deep blue eyes looked like they belonged to Ventus, but Ventus had never looked at me this way—so full of wariness, anger, as if I were a powerful Heartless rather than the other half of his heart antagonizing him. His face was much older than what I remembered, but still very young—an adolescent flower bud in spring, waiting to bloom. 

Sora’s aged this much already?, I thought, apparently out loud, because the keyblade he wielded inched closer to my throat. I paid no mind, knowing that someone would stop him. 

Several more stood around him. Aqua, Ventus, Terra, those hadn’t aged a single day. Riku and Kairi as well—seriously, if they were this old already, I must’ve been gone a very long time, ten years at least. 

I’m an old man, I couldn’t help but think, making sure not to open my mouth this time. 

“Vanitas?” Ventus asked, pushing Sora’s weapon aside, relatively calmly when compared to the latter’s banshee-ass screaming and hostile, violent approach earlier. 

“Yeah. It’s me,” I found myself answering, my voice, raspy from years of disuse, flowing out effortlessly, as if it acted on its own accord and bore the burden of use after years of lying dormant on its own. 

“...Bitch, you told me we both wouldn’t survive. I win the bet and you owe me twenty bucks now, you fucker.”


End file.
